Archivo:M V ADOY - Runner's High
Descripción Artist : ADOY Album Title : Catnip Release Date : 2017. 05. 17 Genre : Electronic here Melon - http://bit.ly/2roM19b Naver Music - http://bit.ly/2roN0pM Mnet - http://bit.ly/2roJQCv Bugs - http://bit.ly/2roN0WO Genie - http://bit.ly/2rp5upY ■ Mirrorball Music http://mirrorballmusic.co.kr/ https://www.facebook.com/mirrorballmusic https://twitter.com/mirrorballmusic ADOY’s music suggests things that are simple and instinctive. Summer, oceans, waves, surfing, parks, running, beer, cigarettes; things that may make your moment a bit more upbeat. Their debut EP album, ‘Catnip,’ longs for these moments of youth and freedom as it surfs through indie rock, city pop and synth-led pop withe a tinge of 80s romanticism. ‘ADOY’ – 젊음과 청춘의 잔상 ‘젊은 날엔 젊음을 모르고’라는 노랫말이 있다. 한국 대중 음악사 속 누구도 침범할 수 없는 독자적 영역을 구축한 싱어송라이터 ‘이상은’이 스물 넷에 만든 노래 “언젠가는”의 첫 가사다. 생의 절반도 살아보지 못하고 너무 젠체하는 게 아닌가 싶지만 젊음, 청춘이란 것이 무릇 그렇지 않던가. 축복과도 같은 눈부심에 감싸여 있을 때에는 미처 눈치채지 못하다가 그 빛과 온기가 모두 사라져버리고 난 후에야 비로소 ‘아, 지나갔구나’ 미련하게 깨닫게 되는 것. 따라서 그 누구도 온전히 누려보지 못한 것. 시대와 세대, 인종과 지역을 불문한 이들이 끝없이 젊음과 청춘을 찬양하는 밑바탕엔 어쩌면 그런 이유가 숨어 있을지도 모른다. 하수상한 시절 탓에 낭만적 회상은커녕 오용과 남용만 횡행하게 된 젊음과 청춘. 이 단어들을 마지막이라는 심정으로 딱 한 번만 더 끌어올려 본다. 2016년 초, 보컬과 기타의 ‘오주환’을 주축으로 결성된 밴드 ‘아도이 (ADOY)’가 초점을 맞추고 있는 풍경이 바로 그곳, 젊음과 청춘이기 때문이다. 밴드 ‘이스턴사이드킥’과 ‘스몰오’를 통해 넓은 음악적 스펙트럼과 다양한 에너지를 보여준 ‘오주환’이 스스로 말하듯 ‘적지 않은 나이’에 꾸린 멤버들은 그 누구보다 가깝게 그와 느슨한 일상을 공유하던 이들이다. 로파이/서프록 밴드 ‘워터스포츠’의 멤버로 미국에서 오디오 엔지니어링을 공부하던 ‘조조’는 서핑과 음주로 지난 몇 년 간 ‘오주환’과 가장 가까운 공감대를 형성하던 이였고, 신서사이저를 담당하고 있는 ‘ZEE’는 좋아하는 영화 취향과 ‘텍사스 홀덤’ 포커로 단단히 묶인 사이였다. 음악생활 초창기부터 개인적인 친분을 지속적으로 이어오던 베이스 ‘정다영’의 합류도 자연스러웠다. 여기에 얼핏 잃어버린 낙원의 이름 같은 밴드명마저 ‘오주환’의 반려묘 이름인 ‘요다(YODA)’를 거꾸로 읽은 것이라는 사실을 더해지며 비로소 필요한 퍼즐 조각이 모두 갖춰졌다. 너무 무겁지도 가볍지도 않게, 자신들이 걸어온 그리고 걷고 있는 길을 그대로 더듬는 것만으로 음악이 되는 바로 그 신묘한 퍼즐 말이다. 그런 이들이 모여 만든 ‘아도이’의 음악이 연상시키는 건 무척 단순하고 직관적인 것들이다. 여름, 바다, 파도, 서핑, 공원, 달리기, 밤공기, 맥주, 담배, 수다처럼 잠시 떠올리는 것만으로 기분 좋아지는 뭐 그런 것들. 거기에 여행, 꿈, 미래, 실수, 외로움 같은 조금 복잡한 뒷이야기를 가진 이미지들이 더해진다. 흥미로운 건 이 익숙한 장면들이 하나같이 희뿌연 세피아 톤으로 뒤덮여 있다는 점이다. 앨범에 담긴 총 6곡의 노래는 전형적인 인디록에서 시티팝, 80년대의 로맨틱 무드를 떠올리게 하는 인디팝까지 각각 다채로운 면모를 띠고 있지만 그 안을 관통하는 정서는 오직 하나, 곧 사라질 아니 어쩌면 이미 사라진 젊음과 청춘을 향한 애틋한 그리움의 몸짓이다. 아무 이유 없이 젊음과 자유로움 그대로 멈추지 말자며 소리 높여 외칠 때나(‘Don’t Stop’) 다시 되돌릴 수 없느냐며 간절히 되물을 때에도(‘Grace’), 샌프란시스코의 아름다움에 경도되거나(‘San Francisco’) 인간들의 탐욕에 희생되어 우주의 별이 된 개 라이카를 그리면서도(‘Laika’) 유지하게 쉽지 않은 이 예민한 감정선은 그대로 유지된다. 그 어느 때 보다 힘을 뺀 채 나른하고 편안하게 노래하는 ‘오주환’의 목소리와 현실 혹은 가상의 노스탤지어가 만든 깊은 나이테를 하나 하나 짚어 나가는 멤버들의 사려 깊은 연주가 그를 가능케 하는 요소다. 유튜브를 유영하다 보면 ‘아도이’의 두 번째 싱글 Stop을 이용해 만든 언오피셜 뮤직비디오를 만날 수 있다. 음악과 함께 흐르는 건 앞서 애써 늘어놓은 단어와 문장이 무색하도록 그 모든 것이 응축되어 있는 영화 ‘청춘스케치(Reality Bites)’다. ‘아도이’의 음악은 ‘난 스물셋이 되면 뭔가가 되어 있을 줄 알았어’라던 ‘빅키’의 말을 여전히 가슴에 품고 사는 이들의 심장을 에워싸고 있는 여린 보호막을 몇 번이고 자극하고 회유한다. 커머셜 인디(Comercial Indie)라는 새로운 단어로 정의하는, 인디의 정신은 유지한 채 대중과의 거리와 퀄리티 컨트롤에 소홀하지 않겠다는 이들의 단단한 마음가짐이 빚어낸 정교함에 기인한 힘일 테다. 길지도 짧지도 않은 앨범 속, 여전히 눈부셔 가슴 아린 젊음이 남기고 간 무심한 잔상이 수없이 점멸을 반복한다. 전혀 지루하지 않다는 듯, 결코 빛 바래지 않은 채. 김윤하 / 대중음악평론가 ■ More about ADOY http://adoyband.com https://www.facebook.com/adoyband https://twitter.com/adoyband https://www.instagram.com/adoyband/ https://soundcloud.com/adoyband Categoría:Vídeos